


Опасности рыбалки

by B_E_S



Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Рыбалка гораздо безопаснее охоты. Так однажды утром рассудили жители дома-на-дереве и вооружились удочками. Рыбалка действительно проходила безмятежно. По крайней мере, пока Маргарит и Вероника не превратились в русалок.
Relationships: Marguerite Krux/John Roxton, Veronica Layton/Edward Malone
Kudos: 1





	Опасности рыбалки

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы: Vredina, Б.Е.С., Likemermaid, Кити, Raul
> 
> Эта история – плод коллективного творчества в ВК-группе «☆☆☆ РЕЙЧЕЛ БЛЕЙКЛИ ☆☆☆» (там есть тема «Игра»), причём довольно давнего. Пару недель назад я вдруг решила собрать фрагменты воедино и «причесать». Кажется, у меня новый виток любви к морским сюжетам.

В доме-на-дереве наступило очередное утро. Тишину комнат постепенно заполняли знакомые звуки: покашливание Челленджера в лаборатории, легкое позвякивание посуды на кухне - Вероника вновь готовила потрясающе вкусный завтрак; шелестение страниц - Нэд записывал очередное приключение, звон стали – Рокстон, закончив чистку ружья, взялся за ножи; и, конечно же, полнейшая тишина в комнате Маргарит - никакие звуки дома не способны были вытолкнуть наследницу из сладкого сна.  
Однако вскоре манящий запах свежезаваренного кофе сделал свое дело - все члены экспедиции потянулись в сторону кухни. Даже Маргарит не устояла перед соблазном и променяла уютную постель на чашку крепкого горячего кофе.  
\- Итак, какие у нас планы на сегодня? - осведомилась наследница, сделав большой глоток животворного напитка. – Опять будем искать приключения себе на голову?  
Рокстон усмехнулся:  
\- Обычно нам не приходится искать - приключения сами сваливаются на наши головы. Но я надеюсь, что сегодняшний день пройдёт без чрезвычайностей.  
\- Ха, оптимист, - пробурчала себе под нос Маргарит.  
\- Вы что-то сказали?  
\- Ничего особенного. Вы собираетесь сегодня на охоту?  
\- Была такая мысль. А что, есть другие предложения?  
\- Поскольку именно на охоте нас чаще всего находят неприятности, я предлагаю хотя бы сегодня заменить её рыбалкой.  
Лорд задумался.  
\- Пожалуй, это было бы неплохо, для разнообразия. Уговорили: мы идём на рыбалку.  
\- МЫ? - испуганно переспросила наследница. – Я, вообще-то, не имела в виду себя.  
\- Не отнекивайтесь, Маргарит. Идея Ваша, и будет несправедливо, если Вы не пожнёте её плоды.  
\- Может, сходим все вместе? - предложила Вероника. – Устроим пикник.  
\- Отличная идея, - поддержал Нэд.  
Челленджер тоже проголосовал за.

_ _ _

«Ладно, всё не так плохо, - сама себя успокаивала Крукс. – По крайней мере, меня не поставили за удочку».  
Она, сидя возле разложенной на траве скатерти, бросила взгляд в сторону мужчин и злорадно заметила:   
\- А в рыбалке Рокстон не так хорош, как в охоте.  
Вероника, раскладывающая посуду и продукты, улыбнулась:  
\- И ему, и Нэду до Челленджера далеко. Но им всем весело, это самое важное.  
\- Да, - со вздохом согласилась Маргарит. – Мужчины увлечены рыбалкой. Даже слишком. Ты заметила, они уже полтора часа не обращают на нас внимания?  
Вероника кивнула, и её улыбка немного померкла. Зато улыбка Маргарит расцвела и стала заговорщической.  
\- Пойдём искупаемся, распугаем им всю рыбу? - мстительно предложила коварная женщина.  
Вероника охотно кивнула, а потом вдруг осеклась:  
\- Подожди, у меня нет с собой купального костюма. Да и у тебя тоже. Не плавать же голыми.  
\- Можем искупаться одетыми.  
\- Тебе будет удобно в такой длинной юбке?  
\- Ещё и не в таком плавала. Ну что, идём?  
\- Бежим!  
Они весело кинулись к берегу широкой реки, достигнув которого быстро нырнули в воду, всего в нескольких шагах от места, где рыбачили мужчины.

_ _ _

\- Мисс Крукс, большое Вам человеческое спасибо! - раскланялся Рокстон.  
\- И Вам, Вероника, тоже тысяча благодарностей! - продекламировал Нэд.  
Челленджер не был столь артистичен, как его младшие товарищи.  
\- Вы распугали нам всю рыбу! - возмутился учёный.  
\- Разве? – «удивилась» Маргарит. – Мы об этом как-то не подумали. Простите нас.  
\- Сама невинность, - хмыкнул Рокстон. – Смотрите не простудитесь.  
\- Сама заботливость, - отозвалась Маргарит.  
\- Аллигаторы и плезиозавры Вас не пугают? - доброжелательно осведомился Мелоун.  
\- Что Вы, Нэд, - ответил за дам лорд. – Они любому хищнику зададут жару. Честное слово, жаль мне того динозавра, который посмеет с вами связаться, девушки.  
Маргарит показала язык и нырнула. Вероника последовала её примеру. Обе они, не сговариваясь, решили продержаться под водой как можно дольше, чтобы мужчины немного поволновались.  
И Вероника, и Маргарит отлично плавали, умели надолго задерживать дыхание. Труднее было оставаться в толще воды и не всплывать на поверхность, но и с этой задачей они справились. Оставалось только ждать, пока желание подышать станет невыносимым. А это могло произойти через минуту или полторы.  
Купальщицы про себя хихикали, представляя, как забавно сейчас Рокстон и Мелоун полошатся и переживают. Только бы успеть выплыть прежде, чем мужчины решат нырнуть за ними.  
Неожиданно образовалась воронка, которая мгновенно затянули шутниц. Но те даже не успели толком напугаться, потому что подводный вихрь исчез так же неожиданно, как появился – пропал, едва покружив купальщиц. Правда, перед исчезновением он вспыхнул ярко-синим светом.  
Вероника и Маргарит вынырнули одновременно.  
\- Что это было? - пробормотала блондинка, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Не знаю, - выдохнула брюнетка, - но купаться мне расхотелось.  
\- Что случилось? - крикнул с берега Рокстон.  
\- Мы попали в водоворот, а вы и пальцем не пошевельнули – вот что случилось! - выпалила Маргарит, вместе с Вероникой направляясь в сторону берега.  
Странно, плыть стало как будто легче; удобнее, что ли.   
\- Мы ничего не видели, - оправдывался лорд. – Вы были под водой всего десять секунд, мы решили, что вы хотите нас припугнуть.

Маргарит пробормотала невнятные ругательства, продолжая плыть. И её, и Веронику била странная дрожь, как после сильного удара током.  
\- Моя юбка! Её нет! - спохватилась Лэйтон.  
Тут Маргарит поняла, почему плыть было так удобно.  
\- Этот водоворот сорвал с нас юбки! Чёрт!  
Рокстон и Мелоун, прекрасно слышавшие диалог, старались не улыбаться... слишком широко.  
\- Я странно себя чувствую, - простучала зубами Вероника.  
\- И мне не по себе.  
\- Вам помочь доплыть? - забеспокоились рыбаки.  
\- Сами справимся, - сердито пробурчала Маргарит.  
Она с удивлением поняла, что страх исчез без следа. Подумаешь, маленький водоворотик; с каждым могло случиться. Ничего ужасного ведь не произошло. А вода – это так замечательно. В ней намного лучше, чем на суше. Что самое странное - Вероника в данный момент мыслила точно так же.  
Доплыв до берега, они попробовали опереться на каменистое дно, чтобы выйти из воды, но не получилось. Ступать на камни было слишком больно, да и ноги что-то не слушались, никак не желали нормально стоять.   
\- Помогите же! - крикнула Маргарит мужчинам.  
Те мгновенно подбежали. Рокстон подал руку Маргарит, Мелоун – Веронике.  
Дно здесь было обрывистым, у самого берега вода скрывала Маргарит и Веронику по плечи.  
\- Маргарит, Вы совсем не стараетесь, - упрекнул Джон, пытаясь вытащить наследницу. – Встаньте на ноги.  
\- Я пытаюсь, но не получается!  
\- У нас такая же ситуация, - вздохнул Нэд, беря Веронику за обе руки. – Вытягиваем на счёт три. Один, два…  
\- Три! - крикнул Рокстон и изо всех сил дёрнул.  
Мелоун сделал то же.  
На твёрдой земле, вернее, на твёрдых камушках дамы оказались, лёжа на животе.  
\- Нельзя было поосторожнее? - проворчала Маргарит. – Больно ведь. Меня будто по стиральной доске прокатили. Что Вы так на меня уставились, Рокстон?.. - Она вспомнила, что юбки-то нет. Конечно, редкий случай, но зачем же так пялиться? – Нахал! - Маргарит кое-как перевернулась на спину… И вскрикнула.  
Вероника молниеносно посмотрела взад себя. Она сумела промолчать. Но увиденное её ошарашило.  
И у Вероники, и у Маргарит вместо ног были самые настоящие хвосты.

Оправившись от первого шока, Маргарит внимательно осмотрела то, что у неё теперь было ниже талии. Стройный хвост длиной метра полтора, покрытый серебристо-синей чешуёй, оканчивающийся широким полупрозрачным плавником. А что, мило. Вон как красиво на солнце блестит.  
\- А… Что теперь делать с этаким богатством? - неуверенно спросила она то ли у себя, то ли у Вероники, то ли у онемевшего Рокстона, то ли у оцепеневшего Мелоуна, то ли у пришедшего в неописуемый восторг Челленджера.  
\- Потрясающе! Он настоящий?! - Профессор ущипнул Маргарит за плавник.  
\- Челленджер, чёрт бы Вас побрал, больно! Конечно, он настоящий!  
\- Невероятно! Практически у всех народов мира есть предания о русалках, и эти легенды должны быть на чём-то основаны… И вот я вижу перед собой живое подтверждение, даже два!  
\- Ясно, мы ожившие легенды, - натянуто вздохнула Вероника. – Но у меня, как у полноправного мифического персонажа, есть два вопроса: первый – почему это с нами случилось? И второй – как вернуть обратно ноги?!!! - Она неуклюже пошевелила хвостом.  
Мелоун наконец-то пришёл в себя.  
\- Вы стали русалкой.  
\- Да? - Вероника подняла брови. – Спасибо, что сказали, а то бы я не заметила!  
\- Челленджер, Вы можете что-нибудь сделать? - взмолилась Маргарит. – Прошу, скажите, что можете! Я не хочу до конца дней своих вилять хвостом в буквальном смысле!  
«Или хочу?» - вдруг пронеслась странная мысль.  
Учёный заколебался.  
\- Боюсь, что в данный момент не имею возможности вам помочь. Нужно провести тщательные исследования, и выявить причину такой метаморфозы.  
\- Так выявляйте!  
\- Здесь? Нужно как-то доставить вас обеих домой.  
\- А идти вы не сможете.  
\- Какое тонкое наблюдение, лорд Джон! - оскалилась Маргарит. – Придумайте что-нибудь!  
\- Сделаем носилки, - решил охотник. – Мелоун, Челленджер, за мной. Маргарит, Вероника, будьте здесь.  
Обе русалки одновременно посмотрели на него жутким взглядом.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, мы никуда не убежим, - прошипела Маргарит.  
\- Я не то хотел сказать. Будьте осторожны. Оставляю вам на всякий случай ружья. Не скучайте, мы быстро.

Вероника кое-как перевернулась с живота на спину и поглядела на свой хвост.  
\- А ведь не так он плох. По-моему, красиво.

Маргарит сделала то же.  
\- Согласна.  
Минут тридцать они смотрели на чистую речную воду, слушали серебристое журчание течения.  
\- А мы уверены, что нам это нужно? - спросила Маргарит.  
\- Что именно?  
Наследница пожала плечами.  
\- Ноги, возвращение, суша, в конце концов.  
«Разумеется, уверены!» - хотела воскликнуть Вероника, но внезапно поняла, что серьёзно сомневается.  
\- Даже не знаю.  
Маргарит сняла свою лавандовую блузку, оставшись в одном белом корсаже.  
\- Может, бросим всё? - предложила она. – Возьмём и уплывём куда-нибудь.  
\- Заманчиво. Но как же Мелоун? И Рокстон?  
Крукс, демонстративно приподняв хвост, усмехнулась:  
\- Ну, теперь наши дальнейшие отношения бесперспективны. И, вообще, все мужчины сволочи.  
\- Точно! - неожиданно для себя согласилась Вероника. – Ты права. Я хочу плавать. Плавать, плавать, плавать! Под водой, должно быть, столько всего интересного!  
\- Значит, отчаливаем?  
\- Да!  
Из-за их спин донеслось недовольное покашливание Рокстона.  
\- Куда вы собрались отчаливать?! Нет, мои дорогие, вы остаётесь.  
Он и Мелоун подошли ближе, держа в руках самодельные носилки. Следом показался Челленджер.  
\- Вы не в себе, - сказал Нэд, ласково взглянув на Веронику. – И мы не можем никуда вас отпустить.

Недовольные дамы были вынуждены согласиться. Взмахнув хвостом, и испытав при этом огромную радость, Маргарит вновь перевернулась на живот.  
\- Что вы собираетесь делать? Как вы собираетесь вернуть нам наши ноги? - Наследница расслабилась, позволяя Рокстону взять ее под руки, тогда как Мелоуну достался хвост.

Бедняга несколько раз отчаянно пытался ухватить плавник, но тот моментально выскальзывал из рук. Маргарит ситуация показалась довольно смешной, и она презрительно хмыкнула, но вместо привычного циничного смешка раздался звонкий переливающийся смех русалки. Неизвестно, кого больше испугал этот манящий смешок - Маргарит или мужчин, но работа сразу закипела.  
Справившись со скользким хвостом, Мелоун помог Рокстону уложить наследницу на носилки.  
\- Я останусь с Вероникой, пока вы отнесете Маргарит в дом, надеюсь, это не займет много времени. - Нэд присел на бревнышко рядом с Лэйтон.

\- Хорошая мысль, - поддержал Рокстон. – Вряд ли наши носилки выдержат двоих. Увидимся через час.  
\- Удачи.  
\- Вам тоже. Мелоун, на всякий случай, будьте начеку. Мало ли что может взбрести в голову русалке.  
\- Благодарю за доверие, - хмыкнула Вероника.  
\- А может, вы всё-таки выпустите нас в реку? - грустно предложила Маргарит. – Что я буду делать на суше? Мне же совершенно нечем будет заняться.  
Рокстон и Челленджер, проигнорировав просьбу, подняли носилки и направились к дому.  
Всю дорогу Маргарит доводила мужчин своими капризами и замечаниями.  
\- Я хочу пить! Немедленно принесите мне воды и похолоднее!  
\- Хочу рыбы!  
\- Осторожнее, не бревна таскаете!  
Самое удивительное, что привередничала и обижалась она на редкость очаровательно, мужчины с трудом удерживались, чтобы не бросаться стремглав выполнять её пожелания.  
В конце концов, профессор и лорд доставили наследницу в дом и уложили на кровать.  
\- Хочу в воду!!! - насупилась Маргарит. – Немедленно верните меня в реку!  
Отойдя в сторону, Рокстон обеспокоенно спросил у товарища:  
\- С чего такое неуёмное желание поплавать, когда она мечтает поскорее вернуть ноги?  
Челленджер пожал плечами.  
\- Она ведь теперь русалка. Вода - её стихия, нравится это Маргарит или нет. Наверное, мисс Крукс просто не может иначе.  
\- Будем считать, что она временно не в себе.  
На том и порешили. Оставив возмущающуюся Маргарит дома одну (благо, уйти она не могла), мужчины отправились обратно к реке, где их ждали Нэд и Вероника.

_ _ _

\- Вероника, что Вы делаете?!  
\- Не беспокойтесь, - засмеялась Лэйтон, пытаясь сползти в воду. – Я лишь немного поплаваю. Не могу больше, кожа высохла.  
Нэд с трудом оттащил русалку назад.  
\- Пустите! Я никуда не уплыву! - «А может, и уплыву, кто меня знает?» – Я больше не могу, мне нужно в воду!  
\- Ага! Окажетесь в воде, махнёте хвостом, и поминай как звали! Нет уж!  
\- Нэдди, ну пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
Было очень трудно сопротивляться завораживающему голосу. И всё же Мелоун сумел побороть себя.  
\- Никуда Вы не поплывёте, - как можно твёрже заявил он.  
Вероника надулась и демонстративно повернула голову в другую сторону. На суше русалка была почти беспомощна. А до воды так близко…  
Лэйтон сделала очередную попытку. Нэд вновь схватил её и попробовал отволочь подальше от воды. Но не тут-то было! Вероника с неожиданной ловкостью развернулась и ударила Мелоуна хвостом по колену. Удар получился настолько сильным, что сбил молодого человека с ног.  
Не теряя ни секунды, русалка с трудом перекатилась на бок и фактически свалилась в воду.  
\- Вероника, сейчас же вернитесь! - потребовал Нэд.  
Он вскочил и бросился в воду. Но Лэйтон была далеко – уже у противоположного берега.  
\- Вероника!!!  
Русалка звонко засмеялась, подмигнула журналисту и скрылась под водой. Пустилась в свободное плаванье.

\- Черт возьми, Нэд, где Вероника? - поинтересовался подошедший Рокстон  
\- Она... уплыла, - растерянно глядя вслед русалке, проговорил Мелоун  
\- Вас всего-навсего попросили присмотреть за девушкой с рыбьим хвостом, и Вы не справились? - напустился охотник  
\- У нее хвост посильнее вашего кулака!  
\- Будет вам обоим, - утихомирил их ученый. - На данный момент у нас одна русалка лежит в доме, другая уплыла неизвестно куда. Что вы предлагаете?  
\- Предлагаю разделиться, - ответил Джон. - Я иду к Маргарит, она не может долго находиться одна, а вы вдвоем идите по течению реки и надейтесь, что наша русалочка заинтересуется какими-нибудь водорослями и не уплывет далеко!  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул профессор, - попытаемся отыскать ее и доставить в дом как можно быстрее.

И мужчины разошлись в разных направлениях.

_ _ _

\- Джон, - позвал ласковый завораживающий голос, - наконец-то ты пришел. Я уже заждалась  
\- Маргарит! – Рокстон удивленно глянул на нее, - как Вы умудрились прий... приползти сюда?  
Крукс лежала на полу в кухне.  
\- Я не могла ждать - меня мучает жажда. Мне кажется, я иссыхаю! Сделай же что-нибудь!  
\- Для начала я отнесу Вас на кровать... - и Джон, не без усилий, поднял Маргарит на руки и понес в ее комнату.  
\- Джон... Кажется, ты немного меня не понял. Я не могу находиться на суше - мне нужна вода! - Это был практически приказ, но голос настолько заворожил Рокстона, что тот не мог спорить.  
\- Сейчас я сделаю Вам ванну.  
Спустя некоторое время вода набралась, благо, водоснабжение работало отлично; и охотник перетащил свою русалку в ванну.  
\- Так лучше? - спросил он, восхищенно глядя на нее.  
\- Гораздо, - улыбнулась она, - спасибо! Ты спас мне жизнь.

_ _ _

Ученый и репортер мчались вдоль реки, пока в один прекрасный момент она не разделилась надвое.  
\- Отлично! И куда же направилась Вероника? - выпалил несчастный Мелоун  
\- Отправляйтесь по тому пути, а я по этому, - быстро сориентировался Челленджер. - Через полчаса встречаемся здесь же.  
\- Идет! - согласился Нэд и пошел своей дорогой.  
Челленджер, идя вдоль «своего» русла, рассуждал вслух:  
\- Какое удивительное происшествие. А главное, как из него выпутаться? Очевидно, все началось с водоворота, в который попали девушки. Может быть, в том водовороте присутствовали некие компоненты, которые заставляют клетки человека преобразовываться? Бред, конечно, но... надо было взять в том месте пробу воды.

_ _ _  
  
Нэд шел себе тихо по берегу, никому не мешая, пока не раздалось мелодичное пение. "Боже! Какой дивный голос!" Мелоун, как завороженный, поспешил на пение.  
\- Вероника! - воскликнул он, увидев Лэйтон. - Это Вы? Какой у Вас прекрасный голос, почему Вы раньше не пели?  
\- Нэ-э-э-эд... - нараспев позвала она его, - иди, искупайся со мной! Вода - просто прелесть!  
\- Но, Вероника... - Ему было сложно соображать, часть его желала окунуться в эту чистую воду, оказаться вместе с этой милой, удивительной девушкой, - нам же нужно вернуться домой!.. Вы помните о доме?  
\- Домой? - Вероника чарующе залилась звонким смехом. - Так ведь я дома! Ну же, не бойся, подойди ко мне... - И она снова пленительно запела  
Нэд, потеряв всякий рассудок, пошел на ее голос, наклонился к ее прекрасным губам, и она одарила его жарким поцелуем. Затем, резко дернув за руку, утянула в воду.

_ _ _

Челленджер услышал очень знакомые звуки, и через минуту не осталось сомнений - река резко «обрывалась», превращаясь в огромный бушующий водопад.  
\- Черт! Значит, надо было идти по другому пути! - И профессор помчался в обратном направлении.

_ _ _  
  
Нэд вынырнул неподалеку от русалки.  
\- Вероника, спойте еще, пожалуйста, - взмолился он.  
И русалка запела мелодию, от которой захватывало дух; кружась вокруг обалдевшего репортера.  
Затем, глядя на глупое выражение его лица, снова рассмеялась и прижалась губами к его губам. Парниша, казалось, сам сейчас запоет от восторга. Все было чудесно, пока русалка не начала уволакивать жертву под воду, не давая сделать вдох.  
Мелоун забился в ее руках, но она держала цепко, с нечеловеческой силой. К счастью, подоспел Челленджер. Вдвоём им хватило сил совладать с русалкой.  
\- Боже! Она чуть меня не утопила! – Мелоун говорил и кашлял одновременно. - Скорее, надо вытащить ее из воды!  
Вдвоём мужчины вытянули упирающуюся Веронику за руки, а она уже на суше продолжала бить хвостом и кричать:  
\- Верните меня немедленно в воду! Слышите?! Я не могу дышать!

Вероника извивалась, щедро раздавала удары и даже кусалась, но это ей не помогло. Впрочем, у неё был запасной козырь.  
Она успокоилась и изящно прикоснулась одной ладонью к плечу Мелоуна, а другой к запястью Челленджера. В следующее мгновение профессор и репортёр рухнули как подкошенные. Это было, в общем-то, не удивительно, учитывая, что их ударило током. Пока они приходили в себя, Вероника успела добраться до воды.  
\- Умница! - похвалила Маргарит. – Так им и надо, я тобой горжусь!  
\- Как ты здесь оказалась? - удивилась Вероника. – Тебя же унесли в дом. И Рокстон за тобой присматривал. Он что, отпустил тебя?  
Маргарит звонко рассмеялась:  
\- Отпустил? Он сам донёс меня до реки.  
\- Как ты его уговорила?..  
\- Попросила – только и всего. - Увидев недоумение Вероники, Маргарит пояснила: - Это ещё одно наше преимущество – умение убеждать. Ты тоже научишься. Я и сама не сразу разобралась. Ха-ха, представляю, как Рокстон сейчас стоит возле берега реки и пытается сообразить, какого чёрта он меня выпустил в воду! Так хочется посмотреть на его лицо. Может, сплаваем, поглядим?  
Вероника покачала головой.  
\- Нет. Во-первых, он вряд ли всё ещё там, а во-вторых, я больше не хочу ни с кем встречаться. Вдруг опять поймают. Поплыли лучше вперёд. - Тут она бросила взгляд на берег. – Смотри, очухиваются. Помашем на прощанье ручкой?  
\- Конечно.  
Они повернулись к Мелоуну и Челленджеру, которые с трудом поднимались.  
\- Мальчики! - в один голос сладко пропели Маргарит и Вероника. – Счастливо оставаться! - И столь же синхронно нырнули, на прощание взмахнув не только руками, но и плавниками.

_ _ _

\- Подведём итог, - хмурясь, проговорил лорд. – Меня и Мелоуна загипнотизировали, Мелоуна чуть не утопили, Мелоуна и Челленджера ударили электричеством.  
\- Получается, я больше всех пострадал, - хмыкнул журналист.  
Рокстон продолжал:  
\- И мы понятия не имеем, где сейчас наши женщины. Да, неутешительные выводы. Челленджер, есть какие-нибудь идеи?  
\- Ну, полагаю, удары электричеством – защитный механизм, такое встречается у многих водных обитателей. Вероятно…  
\- Я не о токе говорю, а о том, как вернуть Маргарит и Веронику!  
\- Тогда никаких идей нет. Могу только сказать, что наших девушек, скорее всего, следует теперь искать не в реке, а в море.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что русалки обычно ассоциируются с морем. Да и куда впадает река?  
\- В море, - одновременно ответили охотник и журналист.  
Рокстон вздохнул:  
\- Выходит, нам нужно всего-навсего обыскать целое море.  
\- Впервые я рад, что оно внутреннее и не связано с океаном, - пробормотал Мелоун.  
\- Разве что есть какие-либо подводные пути, - сказал Челленджер, чем окончательно убил в товарищах оптимизм.

_ _ _

Оказывается, плезиозавры – милейшие существа! Плывёшь себе рядом, а они на тебя и внимания не обращают. Так, изредка покосятся в твою сторону и опять ноль реакции. Даже позволяют подержать себя за шею.  
И вообще, кажется, все водные создания предпочитают не обижать русалок. Видимо, прекрасно знают, что те могут дать отпор и ещё какой. Даже акулы в море старательно оплывали Веронику и Маргарит стороной.  
Море. Ах, какое же замечательное место! Нет и не может быть на свете ничего лучше!  
Кораллы, медузы, стаи рыб всевозможной окраски. Здесь и самые страшные хищники движутся изящно.  
Человеку сложно что-то разглядеть под водой, русалка – дело совсем иное. Сквозь воду Маргарит и Вероника видели теперь лучше, чем сквозь воздух.  
Они беззаботно резвились, играли как малые дети, смеялись. Изредка всплывали, но не затем, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, который им был абсолютно не нужен, а затем, чтобы, вынырнув, на несколько секунд взмыть над поверхностью и снова окунуться в манящую пучину.  
Поначалу им казалось, что они просто плавают, но потом они осознали, что нечто вроде инстинкта управляет ими и зазывает всё дальше от берега, в середину моря. Вскоре Маргарит с Вероникой поняли, к чему стремились.  
Тёмное, испещрённое обрывами скалистое дно было усеяно кораллами и водорослями, среди которых шныряла мелкая цветастая рыбёшка и охотящиеся за ней хищники. А выше… выше было нечто неописуемое. По бескрайней прозрачной голубизне плавали русалки! Эта была даже не стая, а стаища! Сотни, а то и тысячи прелестниц с длинными, блестящими хвостами собрались здесь. Их распущенные волосы плавно развевались, сияющие глаза искрились беззаботностью. Но красивее всего выглядели плавники – широкие, сверкающие в свете проникающих с поверхности солнечных лучей (а может, это был какой-то другой свет, видный только русалкам), мягко и величественно движущиеся вверх-вниз.  
Русалки сразу заметили новоприбывших, но не удивились, а лишь улыбнулись и, как одна, жестами позвали Маргарит и Веронику к себе.

Те тут же поплыли к группе себе подобных, с восхищением оглядывая окрестности - нечто напоминающее подводные замки из ракушек, гальки, песка, водорослей и прекрасных цветов.  
\- Добро пожаловать в наш мир, - приветливо улыбнулась самая шикарная из русалок, - я - Ариела, предводительница нашего царства. Но посмотрите на себя... Что на вас надето? - Она повернулась к двум помощницам. - Девочки, помогите нашим новеньким найти подходящее одеяние - это никуда не годится. А после мы устроим настоящий Прием!  
\- Плывите за нами, - сказали хором помощницы и поплыли к красивому замку, судя по величине - главному.

_ _ _  
  
Через некоторое время Вероника и Маргарит выплыли с обновленными лифчиками, на шее у каждой виднелось красивейшее жемчужное ожерелье, а в волосы были вплетены большие бутоны морских цветов.  
\- Совсем другое дело! - Ариела одобрительно кивнула. - А теперь - прошу на Бал!  
Она указала на стаю русалок, которые кружились под мелодичную музыку, непонятно откуда доносившуюся. Одна троица, держась за руки, пела серебряными голосами прекрасную песнь, несколько других резвились со стайкой золотых рыбок, а парочка и вовсе плавала, держась за плавники морских черепах.  
\- Как здорово, - радостно воскликнула Вероника, - и почему я раньше никогда не знала об этом мире?! Ходила себе по земле, лазала по деревьям…  
\- Да уж! Это место просто великолепно, - ответила довольная Маргарит, поглаживая свое ожерелье, - и я уверена, здесь гораздо больше ценных вещей, чем в тех проклятых пещерах!  
\- Плывём - испробуем ту подводную горку!

_ _ _

Несчастные мужчины брели через джунгли, пробираясь к морю.

\- Знаете, - начал Мелоун, - когда Вероника пела, я думал, что сойду с ума. Вернее, вообще не думал.   
\- Я Вас прекрасно понимаю, приятель! – Лорд дружески хлопнул его по плечу. - Слышали бы Вы голос Маргарит, когда она требовала отнести ее к реке. Я и так не всегда могу игнорировать ее приказы, но тогда... я мог бы выполнить любую ее прихоть, даже наподобие "прыгни-ка, пожалуйста, с балкона".  
\- Женщины вечно крутят нами, как хотят, и как это им удается?  
\- Не знаю. Может, у них есть какой-то ген, с самого детства отвечающий за подобные штучки? - улыбнулся охотник. - …Ну вот, мы пришли. Осталось самое простое - найти этих обольстительниц.  
\- И еще не попасться в их сети снова!

_ _ _

Маргарит не сразу привыкла, что можно говорить под водой. А Вероника быстро освоилась и сделалась на удивление болтливой.  
\- Ариела, - спросила Лэйтон, - почему мы стали такими?  
\- Ты недовольна?  
\- Нет, что ты! Просто интересно.  
Ариела улыбнулась:  
\- Я увидела вас обеих и подумала, что вы могли бы стать отличными русалками – вы были такими беспечными и весёлыми. - Она с добродушным беспокойством посмотрела на новеньких. - Но если вам не нравится, я могу снова сделать вас людьми.  
\- Нет! - в один голос заорали Вероника и Маргарит.  
\- Нам всё очень нравится, - добавила Лэйтон и сделала несколько сальто. – Я никогда не чувствовала себя настолько счастливой! Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!  
Ариела и Маргарит рассмеялись, глядя на эту детскую радость.  
\- Это действительно удивительно, - с восхищением проговорила Маргарит. – Я отродясь не ощущала такой свободы! Мне кажется, я слышу, как шевелит хвостом малёк в сотне миль отсюда!  
\- Тебе не кажется. У русалок чрезвычайно обострены все чувства. Даже если сейчас на берегу кто-то бросит камушек, мы все это услышим.  
Крукс пришла в восторг.  
\- Здорово! - воскликнула она и присоединилась к Веронике.  
Ариела вскоре объявила:  
\- Хватит забавляться, начинаем по-настоящему веселиться!

_ _ _

\- Итак, мы понятия не имеем, каким образом отыскать женщин, - констатировал Рокстон.  
\- Может, выманить их? - предложил Мелоун.  
\- Чем? Свежей рыбой?  
\- Не надо огрызаться.  
\- Извините, приятель. Просто я…  
\- Не оправдывайтесь, я всё прекрасно понимаю. Что ж, приступим к поискам. Будь Вы русалкой, куда бы направились?  
\- Подальше от берега, - дал Рокстон честный, но неутешительный ответ.  
\- Да-а... А что бы Вас заставило вернуться?  
\- Ничего.  
Нэд вздохнул. Затем взобрался на огромный полуплоский камень, наполовину врезавшийся в воду.  
\- Осторожнее, Мелоун. Не поскользнитесь, - предупредил Челленджер.  
Журналист, вскарабкавшись на возвышение, с тоской оглядел бескрайнюю водную равнину. Разве можно в этой безбрежности отыскать двух крошечных русалок?  
Рокстон присоединился к другу.  
\- Не унывайте, - подбодрил охотник, хотя и сам был далёк от оптимизма. – Немного удачи, и всё получится. - Он ещё раз посмотрел на бесконечное синее пространство. – Ладно, много, очень-очень много удачи… Челленджер, что ещё Вы знаете о русалках?  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами учёный. – Я слышал о них главным образом от бабушки, когда она рассказывала мне сказки. Вроде бы русалки – очень легкомысленные существа, их интересует лишь море и веселье. Совершенно невозможно предугадать, что взбредёт им в голову.  
Мелоун чуть не оступился, но его вовремя удержал Рокстон.  
\- Аккуратнее. Упадёте – не выплывете, здесь настоящее болото.

Говоря строго, то было не совсем болото – место, с трёх сторон огороженное скалами, сплошь заросшее водорослями, превратившими воду в подобие каши.  
Самому Джону тоже осмотрительность не помешала бы – едва успев спасти Нэда, он сам поскользнулся на мокром камне и… Плюх!  
На самом деле, ничего забавного в этом не было.

_ _ _

Ррусалки веселились вовсю. Они взялись за руки, Ариела плыла первой и всячески запутывала "цепь", проплывая между другими русалками, забираясь в гроты и выплывая из них через расщелины. Каждая старалась не отставать и не терять равновесия, но все тянули друг друга за руки, зачастую в разные стороны, и получалась громадная куча-мала. Смеху и визгу не было конца!  
Хохочущую стаю русалок сопровождали очаровательные разноцветные рыбки и несколько дельфинов, которые тоже были не прочь порезвиться.  
\- Я никогда не была так счастлива! - взвизгнула Вероника на ухо Маргарит, пытаясь перекричать музыку и хохот.  
\- Я тоже! - Маргарит расплылась в такой же безмятежно-счастливой улыбке.

_ _ _

\- Еще усилие, Мелоун! Раз, два, ТРИ! - кричал Челленджер.  
Двое мужчин не первую и даже не десятую минуту пытались освободить охотника, вытянуть его с помощью крупной ветки, за которую он ухватился. Однако это было практически бесполезно: любой прогресс моментально сменялся увязанием, и чем больше усилий они прилагали, тем глубже погружался в пучину Рокстон. Теперь над водой виднелись только лицо и сжимавшие ветку руки.  
\- Ну же! Раз, два, ТРИ! - Челленджер и Мелоун напрягли все силы и потянули, но, наверное, выбрали неверный угол, и ветка начала угрожающе хрустеть, а потом надломилась. Двое с ужасом смотрели, как их друг окончательно погружается в болото...   
У Рокстона уже не было сил, чтобы сказать им что-нибудь на прощание. Перед глазами всплыло лицо Маргарит, ее огромные зеленые глаза, ее необыкновенная улыбка, ее роскошные волосы... "Маргарит", - было последнее, что он прошептал.  
  


_ _ _

  
Маргарит играла в догонялки с Вероникой и еще парой русалок. Она заливалась смехом так же, как и они, она кувыркалась и резвилась точно так же, но от ее истинной веселости не осталось и следа. У реки явно что-то происходило, она явственно это слышала. "Русалки - не сестры милосердия, я не обязана помогать каждому попавшему в беду!"  
\- Эй, Вероника! Догоняй! - Маргарит бросилась уплывать от подруги, как вдруг услышала одно слово и застыла на месте, плавно двигая плавником и озираясь по сторонам, словно пытаясь понять, откуда оно донеслось. В этом слове было что-то, что напомнило ей ее прошлую жизнь на суше. Что-то мягкое и согревающее, чего не было в холодной пучине моря. Это коротенькое "Маргарит" было сказано с таким глубоким, таким нескрываемым, таким восхитительно-нежным чувством, что не оставалось сомнений в том, КТО его сказал. Но почему она его слышит? Он ныряет у берега и зовет ее? Что за глупость?   
В ту секунду, когда Маргарит, наконец, поняла, ГДЕ он, ее охватил ужас.  
\- Поймала! - Вероника схватила подругу за руку. - Теперь твоя очередь!  
\- Вероника! Это... он! Он там! Там, в болоте! - Маргарит невидящим взглядом смотрела вперед.  
\- Кто? - удивленно спросила Лэйтон. Кажется, память у нее была слабее, чем у старшей подруги (на самом деле, так оно и было, именно поэтому Ариела чаще превращала в русалок молоденьких девушек - их редко что-то привязывало к суше столь же сильно, как более взрослых людей, и они быстро забывали прошлую жизнь).  
\- Куда ты? Бросаешь нас? - обиженно надула губки Вероника.  
\- Мне нужно туда! Туда! К нему! - крикнула напоследок Маргарит и, напрягая все силы, поплыла к реке. Русалки преодолевают огромные расстояния за считанные минуты, но как она боялась опоздать!

Подплыв к трясине, она содрогнулась: как ей быть, вдруг и ее затянет в болото? Но в следующий миг она решила, что русалок трясина не «тронет», и поспешила в глубь пучины. Она оказалась права: пробираться было тяжело, но ее ничто не удерживало, ведь она была подводной обитательницей. Гораздо труднее было вытянуть Рокстона: Маргарит не обладала такой силой, чтобы тащить из трясины двоих. И все же она сделала это, хотя в какие-то секунды ей казалось, что она сама сейчас лишится чувств от напряжения и они останутся здесь вдвоем. Собрав последние силы, она всплыла на поверхность и вытащила Рокстона на берег реки, так, чтобы он лежал у кромки воды, а она могла оставаться в своей стихии. Окликать суетящихся у трясины Челленджера и Мелоуна Маргарит не стала. Она сама немало знала об оказании первой помощи.

Охотник еще не приходил в себя, но, следя за его ровным дыханием, русалка успокоилась. Она хотела было уплыть обратно, но, взглянув на Рокстона еще раз, помедлила. Приблизилась, провела рукой по его лицу... В ней происходила напряженная внутренняя борьба, хотя, наверное, она пока сама этого не понимала.

Она вспомнила их первую встречу, ее меткий выстрел, его ошарашенное лицо, и улыбнулась. Потом перед глазами встал счастливый русалочий хоровод, и она обернулась, взглянув на воду. Но вода тут же напомнила ей, как Рокстон спас ее от аллигатора. Аллигатор подвел ее мысли к морским обитателям, так весело составляющим русалкам компанию в подводных забавах. Но тут на ум пришли все шутливые ссоры, все блещущие остроумием диалоги, все вспышки беспричинной веселости, которые ассоциировались у нее с Рокстоном. Она попыталась подумать о богатстве подводного царства, о миллиардах жемчужин, которые ждут ее в сияющих раковинах... Но вспомнила, что в ее заветной шкатулке с любимыми украшениями лежит самая большая драгоценность - лист бумаги с надписью "Леди Маргарит Рокстон"... Она хотела уплыть. Ее стихией была вода. Она была весела и довольна там. Но... была ли она там счастлива? Счастлива теплым земным счастьем, от которого глаза светятся солнечным светом, а не холодным блеском, счастьем, которое согревает зимними вечерами не хуже камина? Счастьем, которое охватывало ее всегда (хоть зачастую и против ее воли), когда она видела Рокстона? Когда он произносил ее имя? Была ли она за всю свою жизнь так счастлива, как за эти три года на плато? На глазах Маргарит выступили столь редкие для нее слезы. Она наклонилась и поцеловала Рокстона в лоб. И она готова была отдать все свои сокровища за него, когда он с трудом приоткрыл глаза, недоуменно улыбнулся и снова прошептал: "Маргарит..."

Маргарит моментально приняла саркастически-холодный вид.  
\- Лорд Рокстон, Вас определённо нельзя оставлять одного. Это ж надо умудриться найти болото в море!  
Рокстон изумлённо смотрел на Маргарит, часто и быстро моргая.  
«Если он сейчас ничего не скажет, я уплыву», - решила Крукс.  
\- Ну, - нетерпеливо проговорила она, - Вам нечего мне сказать?  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал охотник.  
Тут, наконец, подоспели Мелоун с Челленджером. Маргарит резко отплыла от берега, чтобы не дать возможности схватить себя.  
\- Как Вы, Рокстон? - Профессор подскочил к лорду.  
\- В порядке, - Джон с улыбкой кивнул на Маргарит. – Благодаря ей.  
Учёный и журналист мгновенно перевели взгляды на русалку. От романтической атмосферы не осталось и следа.  
\- Где Вероника?! - взволнованно спросил Нэд.  
Профессор же поинтересовался:  
\- У Вас всё хорошо?  
Маргарит хмыкнула:  
\- Благодарю за заботу. У меня всё прекрасно. А Вероника веселится и играет с другими русалками. Я, между прочим, могла бы сейчас делать то же самое, а не спасать всяких увальней.  
\- Я не просил меня спасать! - обиделся Рокстон.  
\- Вы бы предпочли остаться в трясине?  
Разговор опять походил на их обычные перепалки. И Маргарит, и Рокстон украдкой радовались. Охотник понимал, что теперь не может вновь упустить наследницу, а она знала, что просто не сумеет уплыть от него навсегда. Они улыбнулись друг другу.  
Джон встал, подошёл к воде и протянул руку.  
\- Вылезайте.  
\- Хотите, чтоб я высохла, как медуза на солнце? Пока я русалка, я не могу долго находиться вне воды. - И, тем не менее, она подплыла к берегу.  
\- Тогда поклянитесь больше не исчезать.  
\- Клянусь.  
Нэд смотрел на них, и лишь одна вещь мешала ему умиляться.  
\- Как быть с Вероникой? - громко и настойчиво спросил он.  
Маргарит усмехнулась и зачем-то нырнула, взмахнув плавником над поверхностью.  
«Чёрт, как красиво!» - подумал Рокстон.  
\- Так же, как и со мной, - ответила Крукс, завершив акробатический номер. – Если убедить её, она сможет снова стать человеком. Правда, для этого потребуется согласие Ариелы, но не думаю, что она станет возражать.  
\- Кто такая Ариела?  
\- Королева русалок.  
Журналистский инстинкт, творческое воображение и жажда знаний, слившись воедино, заставили Нэда на миг забыть о беспокойстве.  
\- У русалок есть королева?! И, выходит, русалок немало?!!  
\- Верно. Значит так, я приведу… приплыву… короче, я доставлю сюда Веронику, но уговаривать её будете Вы, Мелоун. Ждите здесь.  
\- Стойте! - воскликнул Джон. – Вы что, снова уплываете?!  
\- Да, - рассмеялась Маргарит. Потом посерьёзнела и пристально посмотрела охотнику в глаза. – Но на этот раз я собираюсь вернуться, - почти шёпотом проговорила она, – обязательно.  
Маргарит вновь скрылась под водой.  
\- А всё-таки русалки – удивительные создания, - восхищённо вздохнул Рокстон. – Сколько грации, изящества, таинственности.  
  


_ _ _

  
Солнце скрылось за горизонтом. Наползла ночь, укрыв землю почти чёрным, чистым, усыпанным звёздами небом, посредине которого величественно сияла огромная полная луна. Лунная дорожка цвета серебра протянулась через море. О чём-то тихо шептались волны. Всё было спокойно.  
Если, конечно, не считать Рокстона, Мелоуна и Челленджера. Они места себе не находили.  
\- Почему так долго? - дёргался Нэд.  
\- Терпение, Мелоун, терпение! - Джон призывал товарища к тому, от чего сам был далёк.  
Наконец, возле прибрежных скал послышался немерный плеск и девичьи голоса.  
\- И как я позволила себя уговорить? - поражалась Вероника. – Я ведь знаю, что совершенно этого не хочу. Не хочу, не хочу, не хочу!  
\- Просто поговори с ним, - сказала Маргарит. – Никто не станет удерживать тебя силой.

Вероника вздохнула.  
\- Ладно. Нэдди, где ты там? Иди сюда и начинай меня увещевать. Скорее начнём – скорее закончим. Я хочу обратно в замок, мы там ещё не доиграли в догонялки.  
Мелоун подошёл и встал на самый край скалистого берега. Вероника в свете луны, мягко скользившем по её мокрым волосам и плечам, была восхитительна. Маргарит деликатно отплыла в сторону, где её поджидали профессор и лорд.  
\- И? - Вероника насмешливо изогнула бровь. – Давайте, убеждайте.  
Мелоун усмехнулся:  
\- А может, просто поймать Вас?  
На что Вероника нахмурилась и ответила в тон:  
\- А хвостом по физиономии?

\- Ладно, неудачная была шутка. Хорошо, постараюсь напомнить Вам одну историю.  
\- Интересно, какую?  
\- Помните, когда с дирижабля вернулись все, кроме меня, Вы ходили сама не своя?  
\- Да, припоминаю, - улыбка пропала с ее лица.  
\- Так вот, - Мелоун приблизился к воде вплотную, - сейчас мне так же, как и Вам тогда, очень плохо без Вас. Помните этот платок? - Он достал из кармана платок и протянул Веронике. - С его помощью Вы вернули меня в мир живых. - Мелоун улыбнулся. - Теперь я здесь перед Вами с этим платком, прошу вернуться ко мне.  
\- Нэд... - «Я тоже не могу без Вас».  
Через мгновение русалка и репортер целовались, не сдерживая эмоций.

\- Надо же, он её убедил, - хихикнула Маргарит, опираясь локтями на каменный берег. – И быстро.  
\- И для этого ему даже не пришлось тонуть, - вставил Рокстон.  
Маргарит бросила на него сердитый взгляд.  
\- Ничего смешного, Джон! Ты не представляешь, как напугал меня!  
Лорд с нежностью посмотрел на наследницу.  
\- Это того стоило, - прошептал он, присаживаясь, чтобы лучше видеть Маргарит. – Если б понадобилось, я бы и ещё разок окунулся.  
Крукс с усмешкой покачала головой. Улыбнулась. Ласково посмотрела на охотника. А потом обернулась в сторону всё ещё целующихся Мелоуна и Лэйтон.  
\- Хватит! Вероника, нам пора. Кому сказано: хватит! Потом нацелуетесь вдоволь!  
Вероника, с трудом оторвавшись от благого дела, пробормотала:  
\- Она права. Нам ещё надо убедить Ариелу. Мы скоро.  
Она отплыла в сторону, продолжая улыбаться очарованному Мелоуну. Маргарит вскоре была рядом с ней.  
\- Мы постараемся покончить с этим как можно быстрее, - пообещала Крукс.  
Лэйтон кивнула, и обе русалки метнулись под воду. Послышался озорной всплеск, на миг над поверхностью мелькнули два роскошных плавника, блеснувшие в сиянии луны.  
«Чёрт, как красиво!» - опять подумал Джон. Нэд полностью разделял это мнение. Даже профессора зрелище заворожило.  
  


_ _ _

Странно было плыть по морским просторам, зная, что никогда больше сюда не вернёшься. Обе русалки с тоской думали о том, что в последний раз находятся здесь. Что им больше не доведётся увидеть всё это великолепие, поплавать вдоволь, поиграть с дельфинами и черепахами, побывать на русалочьем балу. Было много всего, что Маргарит и Вероника терять не хотели. Но было и то, что они потерять попросту не могли, и это находилось не в море, а ждало их на суше.

Как ни удивительно, Ариела не разозлилась и не обиделась, разве что чуточку огорчилась.  
\- Если вам так будет лучше, то пожалуйста, - вздохнула королева. – Мы никого не держим силой.   
\- Как жаль, что вы покидаете нас, - всхлипнула одна из русалок, подплыв к Веронике и Маргарит. – Вы обе такие весёлые, с вами очень интересно. Вам точно надо возвращаться на сушу? Может, всё-таки останетесь?  
\- Нет, не получится, - Маргарит погладила милое создание по затылку. – Хотя мы будем без вас скучать.  
\- И мы без вас! - хором ответили не меньше трёх десятков русалок.  
\- Мы проводим вас до берега, - мягко сказала Ариела. – И я превращу вас обратно в людей. - И она с легкостью поплыла вперед.  
\- Постой, - окликнула ее Маргарит, - я все же хотела бы получить назад мой французский корсаж... Я скоро! - Она уплыла в замок, а через несколько минут вернулась в своем прежнем одеянии. - Теперь я готова.  
  
_ _ _

Солнце медленно выкатывалось из-за горизонта, а луна ещё не успела окончательно скрыться, от чего освещение на морской глади было поистине волшебным. И вот над поверхностью показалась сначала светлая голова, затем темноволосая. Мужчины, до этого сидевшие на берегу, мигом поднялись на ноги и подошли к кромке воды.  
\- Эй! Отойдите-ка лучше подальше, во-о-он к тем кустам, оставив свои рубашки, - приказала Маргарит.  
\- Простите, что?  
\- Когда мы превратимся, на нас не будет юбок, - пояснила Вероника, - они, как нам объяснили, исчезли безвозвратно. Не хотим вас смущать.  
Лорд покорно поплелся к кустам, перед этим сняв и оставив у воды рубашку. Мелоун и Челленджер последовали его примеру, таким образом перевыполнив рубашечный план.  
\- Какие же красавчики! - ахнула одна русалочка, наблюдая за ними издали.  
\- Да, - согласилась вторая, - особенно тот, рыжий. Понятно теперь, почему девочки нас бросают.  
\- Готовы? - спросила Ариела.  
Вероника с Маргарит переглянулись, затем нырнули под воду и вынырнули, сделав сальто.  
\- Да!!!  
\- Не забывайте нас, - крикнули им русалочки.  
\- И вы нас, - улыбнулась Вероника.  
Ариела властно взмахнула рукой, закручивая водоворот, тот медленно окутал Крукс и Лэйтон. Куда-то ушла былая легкость, и вот - они снова люди.  
\- До свидания, - крикнула Вероника уже уплывающим русалкам. - Спасибо!  
\- Черт побери! Я совершенно отвыкла быть человеком! - Маргарит пошевелила пальцами ног. - Рокстон! Отвернись!

_ _ _

В доме-на-дереве вся компания собралась за столом в гостиной.  
\- Будете скучать по своим морским приключениям? - поинтересовался Челленджер.  
\- Я буду скучать по тому прекрасному хвосту... - мечтательно проговорила Маргарит, сидевшая — теперь уже в брюках, - положив ногу на ногу.  
\- Маргарит, ваши ножки мне куда симпатичнее, - заверил Джон, с неподдельным восхищением глядя на вышеупомянутые конечности.  
\- Рокстон, не забывайте, что одна из этих ножек может вас пнуть! - мило улыбнулась Маргарит.  
\- А я никогда не забуду, как меня чуть не утопила Вероника, - Мелоун покосился на Лэйтон.  
\- Странно - Вы только Это никогда не забудете??? - Вероника вопросительно подняла бровь. Потом глянула на лежащий неподалёку изысканный русалочий лиф. - По-крайней мере, остался сувенир.  
\- Странно, что Маргарит не оставила ничего себе на память, - Рокстон посмотрел на наследницу.  
\- Почему не оставила? - Крукс с самым невинным видом достала из кармана горсть превосходных перламутровых жемчужин, которые изначально были спрятаны в чашечках корсажа.  
\- Маргарит, Вы неисправимы! - хором выдали Нэд, Вероника, Джон и Челленджер.  
\- Что??? Это же на память!

_КОНЕЦ_

_(22 августа — 3 сентября 2008 г.)_


End file.
